


La sangre quiere sangre

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Torfan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torfan no era Elysium ni sus muertos. Para ella, era sólo Mindoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sangre quiere sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía este fic publicado en LJ y no por aquí, como algunos otros; así que poco los voy a ir migrando.
> 
> Este tiene como protagonista a Shepard con el background de Torfan. En mi cabeza lo hice pensando en mi Shepard más renegade, que además era de Mindoir. Creo que la combinación Mindoir+Torfan encaja perfectamente como una especie de venganza por lo que los esclavistas hicieron.

A varios kilómetros de profundidad en esa luna llena de basura esclavista, las imágenes acudían a su mente con mayor claridad que nunca. La sangre sobre sus manos, el olor a carne muerta y quemada, el ruido ininterrumpido de gritos mezclados con disparos de fusiles, explosiones. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que notó el dolor. Soñaba con Mindoir a menudo, pero nunca antes había acudido a esos recuerdos durante una misión. Esta vez lo necesitaba.

Aquella no era una misión cualquiera para la Alianza. Las palabras del mayor Kyle aún resonaban: los batarianos tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho en Elysium durante el Ataque Skylliano. Una acción así no podía quedar sin un castigo a la altura. Shepard estaba de acuerdo; sin embargo, a ella Elysium no le importaba. En el fondo, no estaba allí por la Alianza, ni por la conquista del Confín Skylliano, ni por los muertos de Elysium. Todo era Mindoir, porque ese día siempre estaría marcado a fuego en sus recuerdos. Por aquel batariano que remató a su hermana de un balazo en la cabeza y al que ella no pudo coger a tiempo. O por ese otro que arrancó con saña la piel de su madre. O esos que la arrastraron por el suelo propinándole patadas y escupitajos. Por todo. Morirían todos cuantos fueran necesarios, ella misma incluida, pero no pensaba dejar un alma viva en aquel subsuelo de Torfan que olía a podrido y a muerte. Buscaba una venganza que sería inútil; y aún así, la quería más que a su propia vida o la de hombres y mujeres bajo su mando. Sintió el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, cerrados sobre el arma, y la sangre bullía con odio bajo sus venas.

Se ajustó el casco, comprobó sus escudos y baterías, apretó el fusil de asalto contra su hombro y enfocó la mirada al frente. No escuchó el rumor de los soldados a su cargo. Sólo avanzó con esas escenas de Mindoir una y otra vez en su mente, eternas e incurables.

Tendría su venganza.


End file.
